


Stranger at a bar

by yorit1



Series: robron week [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Aaron meets a stranger at a bar and has fun with him.Day 4 of robron week.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: robron week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739899
Kudos: 27





	Stranger at a bar

Aaron was sitting at a bar in Leeds. He told his husband that he had a contact for the scrapyard and it would be an overnight trip. Aaron just needed to escape he needed to get out of his head with a baby on its way via surrogacy Aaron just wanted to stop thinking of something going wrong, Lucy losing the baby, or deciding to keep the baby. Aaron thought a night to himself in Leeds would do him good. Just drink the thoughts away.   
Aaron was just looking around the bar when he saw a confidant blonde man walk into the bar. He was blonde and good looking, he had a wedding ring on as well. He was walking over to the bar to order a drink.   
“Phwar you are fit you.” Aaron lets out and then his face turns read in mortification.   
The man turns to him and smirks, he holds out his hand “Robert Sugden.”  
“Aaron Dingle.”  
Aaron feels tingles go down his spine when he shakes hands with this man.  
“What you having?” The man asks.   
They had one beer each and then the man said something that Aaron hoped he would say since he first clocked him.  
“Your place or mine?”  
“Smooth.”  
“So what do you say?”  
“Yours,” Aaron says.  
Robert holds a hotel key and smirks at Aaron. They go up to his hotel room. When they get there, Aaron sees a really nice hotel room and the bed looks really comfortable.   
“So what do you think?” Robert says cockily.  
“Shut up you.”  
Aaron then lunges at him and kisses him. Aaron quickly works on Robert’s shirt and pushes him on the bed. Things got heated from there. Very passionate and very intense. When they are done they are lying in bed staring at each other. Aaron smiles this has been one of the better nights he has had in a while. He soon falls asleep.   
The next morning Aaron quickly gets dressed he needs to hurry home. Robert is still in bed, with the blankets surrounding him but nothing else.   
“Will I see you again?” Robert asks.   
“I left you my number. This was fun.” Aaron says and leaves. 

They are able to meet every once in a while. Aaron loves the sneaking around it really is so much fun. Aaron hasn’t thought too much about what was happening with Lucy. His mum and Liv almost caught them a few times and sometimes would ask what was going on. He just said that life was good. They also decided to meet up in the bar and hotel once a month. 

It is five months since they first saw each other at the bar. This time Robert was there first. Aaron walked up to him confidently and smirked when he showed him the hotel key that he had gotten them for tonight. Robert had his favourite beer waiting for him. Aaron sat down to drink his bear looking at Robert and smiling the whole time.   
After the drink, the two of them rushed up to the hotel room. Aaron loved what they were doing. Every time with Robert felt special and like the first time. Aaron had never felt that with anyone else he had ever been with.   
When they got into the room Robert lunged at Aaron and kissed him passionately. He took off Aaron’s shirt. Aaron had begun taking his shirt off not long after he started sleeping with Robert. Robert placed Aaron on the bed and kissed down his chest. Robert just had this way of making Aaron feel special when he was with him. Robert liked to kiss and cherish every part of his body and he was so good in bed. Aaron just loved being with him.   
After they were done Aaron layed his head on Robert’s chest and sigh contently. Robert kissed Aaron forehead. Aaron snuggled into Robert and fell asleep.

Aaron woke up to banging on the door.   
“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron!”  
Aaron realised it was his mother who was shouting for him. How had she found him? There was a reason he left his phone off on these nights. She was still banging on the door. Chas Dingle was nothing if not persistent.   
Before he knew it the door was open and his mum was barging into the room.  
“Why did you turn your phone off. We all need some time to ourselves and let off some steam but that doesn’t mean you should turn your phone off. I’ve been ringing all night. Its Lucy she is in labour. Come on up, up. You are going to have another baby.”  
“Chas let us just get ready and we will be down in a few minutes,” Robert said.   
When Chas left Robert turned to Aaron to check how Aaron was doing. When he took his hand their matching wedding bands clinked together.   
“Hey are you okay.”  
“Thanks for playing this game with me, Robert. It really let me get out of my head all these months of pregnancy. We have another baby.”  
“Aaron I would do anything for you, you know that. I also loved the sneaking around, and our sex is always hot but it’s nice just the two of us in a hotel room. The only one I would role-play as Mr Sugden with is you. It is also nice to receive compliments from one Mr Dingle, my husband is not always known for giving compliments.”  
The got dressed and packed up.   
Robert held out his hand to Aaron “You ready to welcome another child into our lives Mr Sugden-Dingle?”  
“Yes, Mr Sugden-Dingle.”   
They walked out of the hotel room where Chas was waiting for them with a smile on her face. The three of them drove up to the hospital to welcome the new addition to their family.


End file.
